Librarian Smurf (FC Universe)
Librarian Smurf (formerly known as Speedy Smurf and Asocial Smurf alternatively) is an original Smurf character that appears in Fire-Cooking's Alternative Universe Character Librarian Smurf, dispute their look, is not mean spirited or negative, and is in fact very lively, just not like other smurfs. They have a lot of asocial tendency's, leading to their nickname. They greatly enjoy the company of those closest to them, and loves reading to others, even if they don't listen. Librarian enjoys much more homey and personal activities as opposed to group activity, they like reading, writing, taking care of plants, and knitting. They don't mind the other smurfs one on one but does not enjoy large groups and crowds, and can often be see avoiding them. They have read every book available to Smurfs, and has even gone out of their way to sneak off with some of Gargamel's books at points. They don't have particular favourite books, but they enjoy fiction narratives the best. While they have no favourite books, if you ask them to recommend something, you'll never hear them recommend something written by Brainy Smurf (in some cases they will recommend that you just don't read anything written by the Smurf in question). History Librarian is one of the older Smurfs of the current generation, being one of the first to have come to Papa Smurf. When Librarian was younger, they were the fastest Smurf in the Village earning their title as Speedy Smurf, they was proud of their title even with their hesitancy with socializing with others. One day, why racing a few fellow Smurflings, Librarian ran into an enchanted rabbit trap. The trap, thinking they were a rabbit, enacted upon them. The trap left them with scars and injuries running from their face to their hip, and running down their arm, some still bleed sometimes, due to the enchantment, particularly one they have to keep bandaged on their face. Their sight was injured due to the trap as well, and they has to wear glasses to read. Librarian resented running after the incident, and denounced their name of Speedy Smurf, they still will run if they need to, but walks exclusively otherwise. Librarian soon started to amass books in their home, leading to an over flow. Papa Smurf, seeing the sheer amount of books and Librarians willingness to borrow them out, decided to open a Library, run by Librarian, to help all their smurfs gain knowledge more easily, and have a constrictive quite activity. Librarian started to get close to Clingy during this time, and eventually the two started their partnership. One day, after a blue moon, Librarian awoke to find a baby smurf on their and Clingy's door step. Papa would decide to have the couple raise the baby, who would eventually be named Spacey Smurf. Appearance Librarian is a pale Smurf, with scars and wounds running down their side. They have glasses that lay low on their face that are almost always cracked due to some reason. They wears a brown sweater gifted to them, for both warmth and comfort. Their pants are normal Smurf attire. They wear a scarf and sometimes a flower or two in their hat, but it depends on their state of fluidity. Gender Fluidity Librarian mostly feels themselves comparatively to masculine, and uses he/him or they/them pronouns, but can feel feminine sometimes, and will go by she/her for brief periods. To help avoid confusion, they normally wears their scarf as their fellow male Smurfs, but when feminine they will wear it more along the lines of Smurfette, wrapped tightly and knot forewords facing. They can also adore flowers, and even a different longer sweater when in the mood. Their fellow Smurfs respect their wishes kindly. Category:Fire-Cooking's articles Category:FC Universe characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with glasses